


when the party's over

by bongshik



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Handcuffs, Houseparty, I don't know how tags work, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, but not kinky i promise!, markhyuck are just about there, this is my first fic, uhhhhh, yukhei has a not so secret fat crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongshik/pseuds/bongshik
Summary: in which renjun high key hates yukhei and at a party, drunk donghyuck handcuffs them together and loses the key





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fic and it took me MONTHS and i haven't even finished it yet but here we go! for the 7 luren shippers in the fandom this is for you my lovelies xox title is from billie eilish's song [here](https://youtu.be/pbMwTqkKSps) :)
> 
> anyways enjoy reading (or not if this sucks alskfjlskd)
> 
> ((there shouldn't be any mistakes but if there are plz let me know))

to say that renjun hated the tall, obnoxious and rather loud chinese boy would be an understatement. he despised wong yukhei with a passion. his unfair height advantage, booming voice and eccentric personality clashed together was the cause of the majority of renjun’s headaches.

 

that is why he was currently ducked down behind the kitchen island in mark lee’s house trying to avoid the said chinese boy. if it weren’t for the fact that donghyuck was mark’s boyfriend and had practically dragged him along to the party, renjun wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. peering around the edge of the counter he glanced through people’s legs trying to spot a pair of black, ripped jean clad legs but was relieved to discover that they were nowhere in sight. perfect. renjun made to stand up just as a very recognisable voice shouted over the music “what are you doing down there?”

 

letting out a small scream, renjun practically jumped out of his skin at the boy’s sudden appearance behind him. swearing rather colourfully, he rose swiftly and turned to face a relatively tipsy looking yukhei. “nothing!” he shouted back making the taller boy guffaw. this infuriated renjun more as he glowered back at yukhei.

 

just as he was about to escape from yukhei’s attention, donghyuck staggered over nearly sloshing his drink down renjun’s new shirt as he threw an arm around his best friend. “what are you two lovebirds up to” hyuck slurred into renjun’s ear, only just audible over the song playing. if it were possible, steam would be coming out of renjun’s ears as he turned red in anger causing him to miss a soft look that passed over yukhei’s beaming face. “hyuck, we are  _ not _ lovebirds!” renjun spat, accentuating each word scornfully and putting great emphasis on the last. to say he was displeased would be an understatement. he glanced at yukhei with distaste and noticed the boy was looking rather forlorn but the expression was soon replaced with a flushed smile when he noticed renjun’s stare. odd. 

 

mildly confused, renjun tore his eyes away from yukhei and back to the current situation at hand. donghyuck was presently giggling, clinging onto renjun for support as he wobbled where he stood. “i think we should find mark. bye yukhei.” renjun threw into the air in the taller boy’s direction and with that, he set off threw the throng of people in search of the host, practically dragging his hysterical best friend after him. if he had turned back, he would have seen yukhei watching him with longing until he was consumed by the swarm of people using the living room as a dance floor.

 

somehow he managed to find an empty sofa to set donghyuck on who had started crying over his goldfish he had accidentally killed when they were seven. trying to block out hyuck’s blubbering renjun pulled out his phone and tried phoning mark several times but each time going straight to voicemail. exasperated beyond belief that he was having to deal with his drunk best friend, which was why he had been so reluctant to accept hyuck’s invitation to the party, renjun sent mark several heated text messages before locking his phone. several minutes past and he was on the verge of throwing his phone at the wall when he felt someone tap his shoulder. “what!?” he shouted as he flew around and came face to face yet  _ again _ with none other than wong yukhei. “oh for goodness sake what do  _ you _ want?” renjun seethed.

 

a wave of slight fear passed over yukhei’s face for the briefest of moments before he managed to speak. “i-i was just about to leave but i found mark and i asked if you’d found him yet but he said you hadn’t so i thought i’d bring him to you.” renjun only just caught what he was saying as yukhei managed to cram his whole sentence into one breath.

 

“oh.” was all he could think of in response.

 

mark took this opportunity to appear from behind yukhei’s broad shoulders and give renjun a wink as he slid onto the sofa next to hyuck and pulled him onto his lap. turning away before he had to witness the inevitable onslaught of pda, renjun directed his attention back to yukhei.

 

he found the chinese boy staring down at him with glazed eyes which made renjun feel slightly uncomfortable but mostly confused like everything else yukhei had done that evening. realising renjun was staring back at him, yukhei snapped out of his dreamlike state, a light blush blossoming across his cheekbones.

 

“we really need to stop meeting like this,” renjun said softly, surprising himself, so that yukhei only just heard him over the music. a small grin formed on his face as he replied “i don’t mind it that much y’know.”

 

the two boys stared at each other for a few seconds completely oblivious to mark who was struggling greatly to keep a drunk donghyuck out of trouble. 

 

“hyuck, NO!” mark shouted which brought renjun and yukhei out of their revery. at the same time as they looked to see what hyuck was up to they felt something cold tightening around each of their wrists. donghyuck started to giggle hysterically again as mark let out a whispered “oh god.” perplexed, they both glanced down in unison and saw the damage that hyuck had just done. 

 

handcuffs.

 

one attached to renjun’s right wrist and the other to yukhei’s left. a small feral scream erupted from renjun as he instantly began to try and extricate himself from the metal contraption. yukhei on the other hand seemed perfectly calm and was currently laughing along with hyuck, much to renjun’s annoyance. 

 

“quit laughing you buffoon and help me get these off.” renjun cursed. “hyuck, the joke’s over where’s the key.”

 

“keeyyyy? what’s a keyyy?” hyuck slurred as he flopped across mark’s chest, his heavy eyelids fluttering shut as he slipped into an alcohol induced sleep. 

 

renjun stood there paralysed with shock as hyuck’s breathing began to slow and he snuggled closer into mark. thankfully yukhei’s laughing had stopped and he was now just standing there with a lazy grin on his face, beaming down at renjun. 

 

“what are you smiling about?” renjun exclaimed, “this is the worst possible thing ever! quit standing there looking like a lemon and help me find a way to get this god damned thing off.” almost immediately, yukhei was brought out of whatever daydream he had been in and the smile slipped off his face as he quickly looked away, a faint dusting of pink gradually spreading across his cheeks for the second time that night.

 

“renjun, chill out. it’s not that bad,” mark stated from his position as human pillow on the sofa. 

 

spluttering, renjun tried to think of something witty to retaliate with but when he saw the slightly hurt look clouding yukhei’s face he decided against it. sighing deeply he muttered, “i guess,” before suddenly setting off in the direction of the kitchen dragging the befuddled chinese boy behind him. 

 

renjun pressed his way through sweaty bodies cringing internally at the amount of germs he was probably picking up from these strangers. he wouldn’t call himself a ‘germ freak’ as such, he just didn’t greatly appreciate making physical contact with unknown people who could have been up to who knows what. as renjun pulled yukhei along, he tried to think of what kitchen appliance he could use d.i.y. style to unlock these stupid handcuffs with. 

 

upon reaching the kitchen, renjun instantly began rummaging through the drawers, searching for any cooking instrument that he could use to either break them apart or unpick the lock with. inside the third draw that renjun opened he discovered an assortment of cutting knives of various sizes. removing a medium sized one he turned to yukhei who had, up until now, been passively watching renjun fret over the lack of anything suitable, occasionally giggling at the shorter boy’s many exasperated sighs and mumblings. holding up the knife for yukhei to see renjun spoke softly, “let’s try this first.” the taller boy’s complexion drained of all colour as he took in the sight before of him. a seemingly manic looking renjun with a face full of glee at his accomplishment, brandishing a knife like it was a mere pencil made yukhei feel highly uneasy and rightly so. 

 

swallowing thickly, yukhei advanced gently placing his free hand on renjun’s wrist and lowering the knife, “maybe we should try looking for something a little less… dangerous?” renjun became slightly crestfallen at his words but upon second thought agreed, begrudgingly stuffing the knife back into the draw. “i guess you’re right, that might have ended badly,” renjun muttered to which the other boy let out a low chuckle.

 

without pausing to contemplate it any further renjun continued his “great search” as yukhei was calling it inside his head. shoving past a couple who were busily making out in front of the kitchen sink (yukhei sang under his breath with a small smile, “because a kitchen sink to you is not a kitchen sink to me”), renjun reached for the final drawer that he hadn’t searched yet. letting out a small cheer, he pulled out a chopstick from the drawer and spun to face yukhei with a triumphant smile.

 

however he hadn’t anticipated for somebody to have recently spilled whatever concoction of alcohol they could create with the vast supply littered across the kitchen island onto the already slippery tiles of mark’s kitchen. a small yelp left renjun’s mouth as he felt himself falling, arms flailing to grab onto something, anything, to steady himself. just as he thought he was going to damage his coxyccs, out of nowhere strong arms encircled his waist and he was hoisted back onto his feet where the hands lingered for a second before being quickly withdrawn. blushing profusely renjun faced an, unbeknownst to him, equally beetroot red yukhei, well as best he could with their drastic height difference.

 

“t-thank you,” the shorter boy stuttered fiddling with the chopstick in attempt to hide how flustered such a small gesture had made him. to his disbelief he found that yukhei’s face was also glowing a deep shade of red as he murmured softly a “you’re welcome”.

 

it was renjun’s turn to gulp as his face continued to burn. why was he suddenly acting like this? this was  _ not  _ like him at all. what was this that he was starting to feel for the one person he disliked most in the world because it definitely was not hatred. 

 

yukhei shifting on his feet brought him out of his puzzlement. “oh right, i found a chopstick which might work,” he declared, raising said implement, in a hope of steering the topic away from the recent event. the other boy just nodded his head in acknowledgement, averting all eye contact, face still tinged a faint pink blush.

 

placing their joined wrists onto the counter top, renjun took a deep breath before attempting to slot the chopstick into the keyhole. renjun let out sigh of relief as the chopstick fit easily into the padlock. with a satisfied grin on his face he turned to yukhei who stared softly into his eyes before his mouth broke into a smile in return. for the nth time that evening, renjun felt the heat rising to his cheeks and quickly resumed the task at hand.

 

adjusting his grip on the chopstick, he attempted to manoeuvre it in the keyhole so as to unlock the contraption but to no avail. no amount of twisting and wiggling the chopstick resulted in the handcuffs being opened. the lock just would. not. budge.

 

trying to hold in his frustrated scream, renjun threw the chopstick onto the counter heaving deep breaths to stop himself from breaking down right there in front of yukhei. “fuck,” he whispers before turning to face the taller boy and saying in a louder tone so that yukhei can just about hear him over the music, “i need a drink and fresh air.” without waiting for a response, he grabbed a half full (or half empty if you’re a pessimist) bottle of jack daniels and proceeded to drag, yet again, the almost, by this point, puppy-like boy along behind him.

 

the two connected boys made their way towards the back of the house and the enormous glass bi-fold doors stretching from floor to ceiling which led out into mark’s lavish sprawling garden. as they reached the garden doors, renjun paused to check that nobody was watching them; he didn’t want to be caught dead disappearing from the party with another boy as it would tarnish his pristine reputation as class president. with the aid of yukhei, he carefully slid open one of the doors before slipping out into the night.

 

the cool air greeted them and renjun let out a sigh of relief before remembering he had company and promptly closed his mouth. yukhei meanwhile was staring down at the other chinese boy, marvelling in the way the glow from the party lights inside illuminated one half of his face a soft blue. the light streaming from the almost full moon washed renjun’s hair a pale brown which seemingly created a haze encircling his head like a halo. 

 

“an angel,” yukhei whispered causing renjun to spin to face him a look of alarm coating his features.

 

“w-what did you just say?” the shorter boy stuttered as yukhei’s face reached such a deep hue of red that it could only be compared to that of a tomato.

 

words weren’t forming in yukhei’s brain as the only thoughts swirling around inside his mind were about how big renjun’s eyes looked and the pretty way they seemed to, as cliché as it sounds, sparkle like the few stars scattered above them, pupils so wide he could literally be swallowed whole. shaking his head vaguely, he tore his gaze away as renjun continued to stare at him in bepuzzlement. choosing to not question it further, although he was desperate to know what the other boy was thinking about so intently, renjun started to head off down the winding garden path and yukhei had no choice but to follow.

 

as the two boys walked past mark’s mother’s immaculate flowerbeds, yukhei realised it was now or never. he was by himself, literally stuck to the boy of his dreams, when else would such a good opportunity to flirt arise? mustering all his courage he spoke softly, just above a whisper, “you know, all this being handcuffed business has made my hand tired, could you hold it for me please?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm uploading this to motivate me to finish it so plz let me know how this was !!
> 
> \- fifi <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nohycuk) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nohycuk)


End file.
